


“Lasagna isn’t the only thing I want, Jon.”

by Incarcerated_bread, WeezlBot



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Anal Vore, Crack, Digestion, F/M, Furry, Laxatives, M/M, Multi, Nermal Gets Fucked with a Fake Baby, Omorashi, Piss, Robot Baby, Scat, Sonic Enjoys Anal Vore, Tears, Vomiting, Vore, cum, man-cat-monstrosity, sex dungeon, slovakian traffic cone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarcerated_bread/pseuds/Incarcerated_bread, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezlBot/pseuds/WeezlBot
Summary: Lasagna isn't the only thing Garfield craves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collab effort between me and a friend of mine who doesn't have an AO3 account.

“Gar-field!” Jon called. “I made you some steaming hot lasagna!”

Jon heard an abnormally heavy set of footsteps caress the hardwood floor. A thought came into his stupid, tiny mind. He knew Garfield was fat, but this sounded a little too heavy even for such a monumental creature like his beloved cat. “Garf-buddy? You alright?”

“Hello, Jon,” a deep and sultry voice sounded. 

Jon couldn’t believe his eyes. In front of him stood a creature that was still recognizable as his companion of forty years, but at the same time was just…  _ different. _ Jon didn’t know what this feeling was. He hadn’t felt it since he was arrested on charges of attempting to lure a minor into sexual conduct in Alberta, Canada in June of 1969 during the Stanley Cup finals. It was still immense and orange, but… it had the body of a human, and the head was… still a cat? Anyway, it was taller than him, and looked like someone out of  _ My Six Hundred Pound Life. _

Man-Garfield strutted sensually over to his owner of forty-one years. “Lasagna isn’t the only thing I want, Jon.”

Jon’s eyes widened and his peepee twitched. “Do… does your litterbox need cleaning? Is that what you want?”

“No. Jon.” Garfield purred, leaning in to invade Jon’s no-no zone. “I just realized that in forty-one years of being your special little baby I have never once… taken the appropriate steps to mark you as my owner.”

Jon took a step back. “But you’ve rubbed on me plenty of times.”

“ _ Jon.” _ There was force in the orange behemoth’s voice. “There are other steps a cat must take to truly form a proper bond with their owner.”

“... And what are those? Why are you a human?” Jon asked, mildly frightened.

“I cannot complete the necessary steps without turning into my human form,” Garfield insinuated, putting his large, pawlike hands on Jon’s shoulders and slamming him against the poetic princess pink kitchen wall.

Jon struggled. “Okay! Garfield, what are the steps? You’re scaring me! All I wanted was to share lasagna with you!” He could feel Garfield’s mammoth Cheeto-colored cock poking him in his tiny beta-cuck weewee through his azure trousers. “Garfield…? No! I was always the sex predator in this household!”

“That has changed, Jon. To effectively bond with a human, I must thoroughly shower them with my dongfluids, both kinds. If you resist, it will only hurt more.”

_ Oh, how the tables have turned, _ Jon thought.  _ Man, I said the same thing to that fourteen-year-old boy… ah, good times. _

Garfield tore off all of Jon’s clothes with one firm pull. He then proceeded to slap Jon across the face with his giant, 30-inch erect tubesteak. Jon fell on his ass like the loser he is. “G-Garfield!” he whined.

“You know why, Jon.” Garfield stood up to his full height once again and straddled Jon, dangling the tip of his colossal orange dong in Jon’s face next to his mouth. “Ever smelled cat jizz, Jon?”

“... No… I’ve never even sniffed my own,” Jon replied nervously

Garfield laughed. “Well, that’s about to change.” Garfield leant over, letting his massive blood-orange wang brush sensually over Jon’s chin as he pulled a disturbingly moist Glock out of his dripping anus. “Seduce me, Jon,” Garfield demanded. “Or else,” pointing the gun directly at Jon’s now exposed testicles. Jon nervously brushed his shaky left hand through his sepia hair, looking up desperately into Garfield’s soulless pupils. “D-daddy,” he stuttered. He slowly ran his hand down his chest until it reached his erect tool. He began to caress it gently, “Pwease give me your sweet, sweet alfredo sauce.”

“Oh, fuck yes,” Garfield moaned loudly, lowering the gun and slowly and painfully shoving it back up his ass. With his other hand, he began to twirl his cock like in that old classic  _ Meatspin.  _ “Jonathon, it is time.”

“T-time? Time for- Mmph!” Jon’s words were cut off by Garfield slinging a hot blast of burning-hot buttery-colored piss into his open mouth. It tasted salty, not what he was used to, but not unpleasant.

“This,” Garfield groaned. “Fuck, this is good.” 

Three minutes passed, and Garfield hadn’t stopped whizzing. As Garfield was still helicoptering his dick, urine was spraying all over the formerly pristine kitchen and pooling in every available surface. “How long did you hold in preparation for this?” Jon gargled, spitting urine.

“A-ah… Three days, Jon,” the orange man-cat-monstrosity groaned. 

_ That explains it,  _ Jon thought.  _ All the excessive squirming, constant demands for less water. So he wouldn’t pee himself. _

The twirling slowed as Garfield looked into Jon’s eyes, unblinking as the flow of urine ceased. Urine was pooled in every reasonably flat surface, was flowing down every wall, and was soaking every inch of Jon’s skin as well as filling his orifices. He barely had time to blow the boiling hot slash out of his nose before Garfield presented him with his massive orange shaft. “Put it in,” he urged. “As far as it will go.”

_ Well, at least I’ve done anal before.  _ “But… what about the lube?”

“That’s why I took a leak all over you, Jon.”

_ Shit.  _

THE END


	2. Part Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fucking chapter, because one of you asked for it.

Jon had just finished cleaning out his kitchen and his asshole of cat pee, both with Clorox and a ScrubDaddy™ (Color-code your Cleaning!), and was finally ready for Liz to arrive.  _ Ding-dong!  _ rang the doorbell. Jon ran like the desperate cuck he is to open the door. Liz was on the other side in a little black dress that Jon thought would look better on his bedroom floor. “Hello, Jon,” she said in a sultry voice. 

“H-hi!” he said, trying to not sound overexcited and failing miserably like the absolute disappointment we all know he is. 

Liz nodded. “Right. May I come in?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Of course.” Jon jumped to the side and dramatically ushered her in with one extremely sweaty hand. He tipped his strawberry-lemonade-pink and deep-goldenrod-yellow polka-dotted fedora at her. 

She rolled her eyes where he couldn’t see. “Where’s Garfield?”

“... I don’t know, He was in the kitchen a little while ago.” Jon’s face paled at the thought of Garfield’s hulking schween absolutely drenching him in waste liquid. 

“All right,” Liz nodded, seeming not to notice. She sniffed the air. “Are you cooking anything, by chance?”

“Yeah, I was making some… making some ramen noodles and also some special brownies for later,” he stuttered. 

“It smells like it’s burning.”

“Shit!” Jon ran into the kitchen. Flames were shooting out of the oven. He grabbed the fire extinguisher and vigorously hosed it into the oven until the flames were out. White foam was everywhere. “Dang, Liz. I’m sorry.”

“Hello, is this Papa John’s?” Liz was saying. “Yeah, I’d like a large sausage please, as well as a two liter bottle of coke.”

Jon slank over to a chair and sat down, feeling like the complete fucking disgrace that he is. 

Twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. “... I’ll get it,” Jon offered. 

“Please do,” said Liz, disappointed. 

Jon reached for the door. It slammed open with enough force to lodge the doorknob in the wall. The delivery man was a hooded figure; Jon couldn’t see his face. Jon could see his rippling muscles under his hoodie. He got a boner like the gay fuck he is. “Jon Arbuckle?”

That voice sounded kind of familiar. Jon brushed it off. “This is he.”

“Pizza for you.”

“Thanks.” Jon signed for it before opening the box to check the contents. “Garf- wait, why is there a stuffed Garfield in here instead of my pizza?”

The hooded figure pulled off the hood slowly. “I don’t know, Jon, why is there, you absolute fucking manlet-ass waste of space?”

“Garfield?” Jon asked. “What are you doing dressed up as a pizza delivery boy?”

“I killed the real one, Jon. And I ate all the pizza, you fucking skinny cunt. Anyway, may I come in?”

“O… okay. Uh… Liz is here.” He looked back and winked. 

Garfield strolled in. Liz stood up, initially scowling but then blushing. She noticed Garfield’s bulge, barely contained within his khakis. “Garfield…?”

“Oh, hey, sweetheart,” Garfield said, making his way to Liz. He sauntered over to Liz like he’d just rolled a nat 20 on a charisma check for seduction. “Don’t mind the new body, I pissed off some old hag. It’ll wear off in a few days.” 

“Pissed off a… okay.” Liz murmured. “Where’s our pizza?”

“In here, babe,” said Garfield, pointing to his voluptuous gut. 

“You ate our  _ pizza?”  _ Liz yelled, smacking him with her stiletto. 

“Relax, babycakes,” Garfield soothed, grabbing her arm. “I’ll give you something else to eat.” He tore his pale ecru khakis off with one masterful hand, revealing his gargantuan groin. “Some fine Italian tube steak.”

“Garfield!” Jon shrieked. “What are you  _ doing?” _

With a swift and masterful movement of his elephantine schlong, Garfield knocked Jon out. “Go back to your kennel, bitch boy.”

“Garfield…?” Liz queried, half afraid and half aroused. 

“You don’t love him, do you?”

“... He’s nice enough, once you get to know him, I guess,” Liz replied. “But he fucks like a dead guy.”

“Bet you ten bucks I can do better,” Garfield said.

“Deal.”

Garfield picked up Liz bridal style and carried her down to the basement, where he had a sex dungeon. Arlene was there. “Who is it this time?” she asked, sitting on a throne of dildos.

Garfield showed her.

“Well, I suppose there’s no better time for you to experiment with humans,” she mused. 

“Mhm. Also, don’t sit on my throne.”

“It’s our throne, Garf.” Arlene reminded as Garfield lay Liz down on a bed in the corner. “I helped you build it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Garfield muttered. “Where’s my traffic cone?”

“Closet, where it always is.”

“Good. Thanks.” Garfield grabbed the cone from the closet. “Liz, you into toilet play?”

“Extremely,” Liz replied, pulling up her short skirt to reveal an already full diaper. 

Garfield wrinkled his nose. “Diaper play is for pussies. In this house we shit and piss ourselves like men.” He yanked it off of her. Piss dripped out of it onto the floor. He turned and threw across the room. “Do you know what this cone is for, little lady?”

“No.”

“Ever heard of a Slovakian Traffic Cone?”

“Show me.”

Garfield nodded. “Roll over.” 

Liz obliged. She rolled over, presenting her bare ass to the Garf Lord. Garfield noticed that she had a slight case of diaper rash. He nodded and slicked some lube on the small end of the cone before putting it in her butt. Liz yelped. 

“It’s okay,” Garfield reassured. He placed his butthole over the wide end of the cone. “Dump truck incoming, and it’s gonna be a wide load!” 

“Wait, wha-” Liz was cut off by Garfield taking a titanic boiling shit into the cone. Out of the corner of her vision, she could see Arlene grinning at them. Liz had always wanted to be shat on. It was kind of slimy, but fun too. She stuck her hand between her legs.

Then Garfield turned around and stuck his majestic peen into the hole. Liz felt hot fluid rinse into her asshole. Garfield sighed happily. “Damn, I needed that. Do you have any idea how hard it is to find bathrooms for man-cat-hybrids? I’ve been holding it all day!”

“I’m… sorry,” Liz gasped, humping her hand. “What else goes into this?”

“Just two more things.” Garfield said. “Arlene? Little help?”

Arlene sighed. “Will do.” She came over and began to lick over Garfield’s bootyhole and taint with her rough tongue. 

Garfield moaned loudly. “Ah! Thanks, Arlene!” For some reason, the feeling of a woman licking shit off of his asshole was deeply arousing to him, and he came almost instantly. He watched his white love paste funnel down the cone towards the piss-shit mixture, towards Liz’s asshole. 

“One last thing,” Garfield grunted. “Also, quit jacking yourself. You’ll get off later.” He pulled Liz’s hand from between her legs.

Liz groaned from withdrawal, but didn’t put her hand back.

Garfield took a deep huff from the cone. Almost immediately, he gagged and vomited into the cone. “There we go,” he said after he got control of himself. “Arlene, get the plunger.”

“Will do,” she said, saluting and running upstairs.

“Wait, what?” Liz asked.

“The point is, I shoot this up your asshole and then you take laxatives to shit it out,” Garfield explained. 

“... Ah,” Liz managed. 

Arlene came back. “Got it, sir! Damn, I barely missed Jon up there.”

“Little bitch boy was barely waking up from his cock coma, eh?” Garfield said, grabbing the plunger and beginning to force the mix into Liz’s tight asshole. 

“Mhm,” Arlene said. 

Liz groaned. Garfield’s piss-shit-jizz-vom concoction stung going in, like an acid enema. The texture was weird, like chunky mud. 

Arlene sauntered up to her with water and a pill. “Here, take this.”

When Garfield finished up, she sat up and took the pill. Somehow, the mix didn’t feel like it was about to come out immediately. “... Thanks, I guess.”

“You’re welcome,” Arlene said, strolling back to the dildo-throne. 

Garfield washed out the cone with a hose in the corner. “Arlene, take this plunger back upstairs. Tell Jon we just had a little plumbing problem. He said if he catches us with a basement sex dungeon again he’ll shut it down for good.”

“I’d like to see him try,” Arlene said, running off with the plunger. 

Garfield lay back on the bed. “Those laxatives should kick in in about… oh, half an hour.”

Liz groaned. “I wanna get off sooner than that.”

“Well, you can’t. So be patient.”

Liz flopped onto her stomach. “I need to pee. All that booty action made me need to pee.”

“Deal with it,” Garfield commanded. “Only thirty minutes. Besides, if it’s only from the butt stuff it should go away.”

Twenty minutes later, Liz’s stomach cramped. Her asshole pulsed. Her rectum suddenly felt…  _ really _ full, fuller than her bladder. “Garf… Garfield, I think it’s happening!”

“Put the cone on your head,” Garfield commanded. “And sit on my chest.”

Liz did as she was told. “N-now what?”

“Shit on my chest,” Garfield commanded.

Liz pushed out the most foul fucking diarrhea dump she’d ever taken in her life. It burned worse than it had going in. As her anal sphincter was stimulated from the force of the dump, her pee squirted out as well. The duel stimulation caused her to hump Garfield’s chest violently, giving her an immediate orgasm. “Garfield-!”

Garfield came too; thick white ropes that splattered on the ceiling. “Liz!”

Liz rolled off of Garfield as soon as she was empty, lying on the piss-and-shit stained mattress beside him. “Oh… god…”

“Was it good?”  
“Amazing, Garfield.” Liz’s eyes shone. “Let’s do it again sometime.”

“Anytime.”

“We have a situation!” Arlene shrieked, pointing to the doorway. 

Jon “The Cuck” Arbuckle stood in the doorway. “Garfield! This must stop immediately!”

“Fuck you, Jon!” Garfield jumped up and ran for him. He began to beat him with his massive orange cock. Arlene jumped up and headbutted him in the hairy banjo so hard his sad wrinkly nuts exploded. Jon fucking died. The end. 


	3. Fuck You Nermal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all normal animals before a horrible nuclear accident turned them into anthro furries and gave Nermal huge tits. Also all human life was eradicated so Jon is dead.

Nermal strolled into Garfield’s dorm room, gigantic EE-cup tiddies bouncing steadily like two hamsters being thrown repeatedly at a trampoline. Garfield looked over at him disdainfully. “Fuck are you here?”

“Well… I figure it’s my turn with the robot baby,” Nermal suggested meekly. Why had he been partnered with the magnificent captian of the football team (who was also the only person on the football team due to drug scandals) for this stupid sex ed project? It was terrible.

Garfield scowled at him. “Fucking finally. I’m so done with this piece of shit it’s unbelievable.”

Nermal nodded. “That’s why I’m here.”

Garfield wordlessly gave Nermal the baby. The baby let out a loud wail. “Fucking…!”

Nermal flinched. “Oh… oh, hey, don’t cry, it’s okay, Mama’s here for you.” Nermal took off his shirt and began to breastfeed the robot. Nermal’s milk streams were strong and robust. He seemed to be producing several gallons at a time. Soon he was standing in a puddle. 

Garfield’s heart filled with rage. How dare this little trap twink cunt have these magnificent titties that he could fondle whenever he wanted when he masturbated and he had only sad little male nips? He wanted to punish this little bitch for all he was worth. Garfield stood up. “Hey, why don’t you lie down for a moment?”

Nermal flopped down on Garfield’s bed on his back. His tiddies gave a strong bounce, like basketballs.

“Here, give me the baby,” Garfield suggested. 

Nermal obliged again. He curled up on his side and put his tail between his legs. Garfield sat down next to him. Nermal’s pants looked too tight on him. Garfield wanted to rip them off. “Hey, Nerms, how do those pants fit?”

“... Not well, to be honest,” Nermal said. 

“Why don’t you take them off?” Garfield suggested. 

“But I’m not wearing underpants,” Nermal whined. “My ass is too fat. None of them fit. My cheeks just burst right out.”

This filled Garfield with even more rage. “Please just take your pants off.”

Nermal groaned and unbuttoned his pants. He pulled hard on them. They did not come off. 

“Aw, jesus,” Garfield groaned. He grabbed the pants and ripped them off of Nermal’s body with one hand, flipping him over onto his belly. 

Nermal yelped. “G-Garfield-nii-san!”

“Shut it,” Garfield growled. He then took the robot baby and spread lube all over its stupid screamy head. “You like this baby so much? I bet you’ll love it when it’s screaming up your ass.”

“I… no!” Nermal’s protests were lost on Garfield as he began to insert the baby into Nermal’s tight pink anus. From behind, you couldn’t even see Nermal’s tiny little micropenis. It was almost enough for Garfield to pretend that Nermal was a girl instead of a fucking mutant huge-tittied freak.

Nermal groaned as the baby’s head went further into his arse, its cries muffled by his anal walls. Being stretched out like this, killing something using only his asshole, was incredible. It made him feel powerful. His tiny sad micropenis released a few pathetic tiny squirts of cum in response.

Garfield finished inserting the baby’s head up his ass. He then noticed that Nermal seemed to be enjoying it, and his soul burned with pure hate. He pushed harder and Nermal wailed as his asshole gave way and the baby’s shoulders were pushed inside. Half of the baby was inside Nermal now. Only the infant’s pitiful legs were sticking out. His legs were nothing compared to Garfield’s voluptuous thighs. 

Nermal groaned harder and made an ahegao face. He felt so  _ full,  _ and it was definitely compounded by the fact that he hadn’t peed or shidded all day. He was full of peepee and poopoo and it made him feel  _ so full goddammit. _ But Garfield's lust for pain had not yet been quenched, he rolled up ripped denim jeans and went to town. Placing his widdle toesies squarely between the babies legs, to get good footing . he kicked with all his might, sending not only the screeching baby, but also his entire right leg up nermals ass. Gafield tried to escape Nermals asshole chamber but to no avail. After around two minutes of struggle, he finally released himself, shooting nermal across the room. “Onii-chan!” Nermal cried, picking himself up off the ground, “The baby!” 

“What about it? Garfield asked, nonchalantly, licking the anal fluids off of his thouroughly moistened ankles.

“H-how is it gonna come out?” he asked, crossing his legs.

Garfield smirked. “I have a plan.” He tore off his own pants, revealing his own incredible girth. It stood at a full five feet long and one foot wide. Nermal squealed like the little bitch he was. 

“Open wide,” said Garfield. 

Nermal hesitantly obeyed.

Garfield inserted his tip into Nermal’s mouth and began to push. Nermal groaned. Garfield hissed as his sensitive weenie tip hit Nermal’s stomach acid, then moaned in pleasure as his tummy muscles contracted about his peen. The small intestine was even better; it was tight as shit and the cilia inside felt great. 

“... Ahrfiel…” Nermal moaned. 

“Yes, cunt?”

“Ih… ih your ghoh… ehangin?”

“Is my cock expanding? Inside you? Yes, yes, it is. I can extend my penis at will. It’s a bit of a superpower.”

Nermal groaned. 

Garfield pushed his penis in further until he hit baby. Then, slowly, he pushed the baby out of Nermal with his magnificent Megagarfield along with an impressive amount of feces. Nermal then died of internal bleeding. The baby’s internal units drowned in shit and the baby fucking died. Garfield graduated three years later with a bachelor’s in pussy. The end.


	4. GOTTA GO FAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic enters the picture... by entering Garfield's anus. By accident.

It was a normal day for Sonic the Hedgehog. He was running fast through Green Hill Zone, his fugly skater sneaks slapping the awkwardly pixelated ground as he ran. He took a deep breath of air. “Oh, boy! I sure hope I don’t encounter any Obstacles! They might impede my running fast! And you know what I say, gotta go fast! That’s my catchphrase! I’m Sonic! I run fast! CHILI DOGS! I need to find my mom! Oh shit, I ate her! As a chili dog! Vore is good, kids!” 

You see, Sonic the Hedgehog was marginally insane. 

Suddenly, Tails flew in on his biplane. “Sonic! Look what I made!”

“What is it buddy? CHILI DOGS! Gotta go fast! Need a new diaper, Tailsies?”

“... No. Anyway, I made a portal gun! Its portals lead to the Garfield universe! Lo- OOPS!” Tails’s finger slipped and he discharged the gun. Before Sonic could react, a portal opened in front of him and he shot inside.

He found himself shooting inside a warm tight hole that smelled like feces and lasagna. “Oh, shit! Looks like I’m inside Garfield’s anus! THAT’S NO GOOD! The only way I can solve this is by going fast and eating ass! And CHILI DOGS!”

“Hey, pipe down in there!” came a pissed off yet very familiar voice. It was Garfield! “My shit shouldn’t shout at me!”

“I’m not shit, I’m Sonic the Hedgehog! I’m the fastest creature alive!”

“And I’m the fattest! Shut up or I’ll shit and piss and cum all over you!”

Sonic groaned. There wasn’t much air inside Garfield’s sexy kitty butt and what air there was smelled like poopy. “Garfield, I can’t breathe!”

Garfield hissed. “Why should I care?”

“... If you let me out, I’ll give you chili dogs?” Sonic offered. 

“... That sounds nice, but I like lasagna better.”

“I can get you that too! I have a lot of money from my various adventures!”

Garfield nodded. “Sounds nice. I’ll give it a shot.”

There was a moment. Sonic began to feel lightheaded from lack of air. Even with lungs strengthened from years of cardio, this was getting difficult to withstand. Sonic felt Garfield’s internal muscles squeeze around him. It pressed on his peepee. He felt his ween get hard. 

Garfield pushed hard. Just hard enough for Sonic’s toes to extend from his tight asshole. “H-harder!” Sonic yelled. 

Garfield pushed harder. Sonic’s legs slipped from his behind. Garfield did some of his Lamaze breathing techniques. His bohunkus opened further, and Sonic’s erect penis and moist, salivating bootyhole slid out. 

Garfield’s hole opened still wider. Sonic’s full body was out, only his head was left inside. Garfield screamed as Sonic’s quilly head exploded from his anus.

Sonic gasped for air. He was lying in a pan of deluxe clumping litter. His turgid erection was swaying in the breeze.

Then they had freaky anal sex in Garfield’s litter box. The end.


	5. Garfield Fucking Vores Hatsune Miku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garfield fucking vores Hatsune Miku. Also Odie.

It was the greatest day of Hatsune Miku’s life. She was finally performing at Coachella! It was her chance to reach a much wider audience in America. And all with her loving boyfriend, Odie, by her side. It was the best a girl like her could ask for. 

She was starting her last song of the set, the classic “World is Mine,” when she noticed a blur from corner stage. She turned. It was Garfield! “G-garfield-kun?” she started, taking a few big steps back.  _ My ex? Here? Why…? _

“Hatsune.” Garfield’s voice was commanding. “I have come to take what’s mine.”

“Se-security!” Miku shouted, backing up so her back was against the curtain. “Close the curtains, please!”

The security guards ran for Garfield as the curtains closed. He flicked them off with ease. “Your security guards are nothing compared to me.”

“Garfield, please!” Miku begged. “I don’t want anything to do… I don’t want to do anything with you! Please!”

“Hatsune.” Garfield’s voice changed to be comforting. 

“... What?” Miku’s lip trembled.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

“I don’t want it.” She was crying. “I don’t want it.”

“Shh,” he reassured. “You always liked this before. It won’t be bad now.”

“I don’t want it.”

“You know you’ll change your mind once we get started. Don’t worry.” Garfield opened his mouth wide and licked his lips. 

Miku nodded slightly.

Garfield wiped her tears. “Take a nice big breath and get ready.”

Miku closed her eyes. Garfield opened his mouth wide, dislocating his jaw like a snake. He extended his tongue and licked over Miku’s round little titties. Miku sniffled and moaned slightly. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?” a familiar voice screamed. 

Miku looked over. It was Odie. He was storming furiously at Garfield from backstage. “I…”

Before anyone could do anything, Garfield picked up Miku with his prehensile tongue and whipped her down his throat. Miku squealed. Garfield’s throat felt tight and warm. It made Miku want to cum, but she couldn’t move her hands enough to jerk it. Her naughty bits throbbed.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to think about it long, as in seconds she hit Garfield’s stomach acid and was digested into paste.

Meanwhile, Odie was screaming at Garfield. “WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? WHY DID YOU VORE MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

Garfield only looked at him. Then he extended his projectile tongue and vored Odie too. Then he went backstage and went to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> We're all going to hell for this, us for writing this and you for reading this. Leave kudos if you fapped.


End file.
